


Five Times Nino Wanted to Regret Ever Falling in Love with Ohno (and the one time he most definitely didn't)

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Get together fic, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: It was difficult to pretend he wanted something else out of the situation then, but he guessed it was better that he didn’t try, that they both didn’t. It would have been seriously difficult, and it would have been admittedly awkward afterwards, to be around Ohno now if he’d gone and did something mundanely stupid then just to make sure Ohno wouldn’t forget about him when he left for Tokyo.





	Five Times Nino Wanted to Regret Ever Falling in Love with Ohno (and the one time he most definitely didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmiya get together fic, y’all. Happy 34th Birthday, Nino-chan! Bonus part based on WWG report today about Arashi parading Nino around like a princess

One.   
  
  
“I think you picked the wrong guy to molest this time around, Nino,” Jun tells him matter-of-factly, eyeing him with barely-concealed distaste. Nino chooses to ignore him by pulling the covers up and burying himself beneath it, giggling quietly at his phone.  
  
“Nino? Nino, are you even listening to me –“  
  
“No, leave me alone already!” he says, typing out a message to reply to Ohno’s very inappropriate reply to Nino’s very innocent text.  
  
It’s honestly amusing that he finds that one boy interesting, after spending only a day and a half in Kyoto. He arrived here with the other batch of Juniors for training – with Jun and Aiba and Toma and Sho – half-expecting he’ll die of boredom soon after but he’s obviously wrong.  
  
He didn’t expect to find anything that could be more interesting than his games, money, or the occasional need to play around with someone. But somehow, an hour after their arrival in Kyoto and they were called in to join the ‘resident performers’ there for a sort-of ‘meet-and-greet’ performance from the Kyoto boys themselves and he saw that guy dancing like the devil himself, Nino realized he did the right thing coming here.  
  
He didn’t even wait to be introduced formally. Once the performance was over, and that pretty boy with the dancing skills to die for and the hair made for a shampoo commercial went back to stand behind with a distant look on his face, Nino jumped up from his sprawl on the floor and went to greet him.  
  
And the rest, as they would say, was history.  
  
Three days in and he has Ohno’s mobile and home landline number saved (just in case), constantly talking to Ohno even when they’re together almost everyday.  
  
“Nino, I swear you’re making this difficult for all of us –“  
  
Nino tugs the covers off him and throws Jun a scowl, cutting Jun off entirely. “What’s your deal, really?”  
  
To his credit, Jun looks not even the slightest bit affronted. If Nino is going to be honest about it, he looks honestly…sad? Maybe even a little worried. Nino frowns.  
  
“Look, I know you think it’s disgusting, but seriously, you can quit the worrying. You know I’m just playing around –“  
  
“You and I know that you’re not,” Jun counters, mouth twisting into what could be grimace or something else, Nino couldn’t tell.  
  
He forces himself into a sitting position, pulling the covers up to his neck and sighs.  
  
“Jun-kun, I know you mean well but this – it’s nothing, okay? I need something to distract me from missing home and my mother so much, surely you know how it feels, yeah?” he lies through his teeth, meeting Jun’s eyes for good measure.  
  
Well, it couldn’t hurt if he said that, could it? After all, nothing he will say will mean anything if he himself knows that all of these are just temporary. His stay here in Kyoto, his newly-found friends, _Ohno_ – he knows that he won’t be able to take them with him when he went back to Tokyo after a few weeks, anyway, and that everything he had experienced here won’t be coming home with him.  
  
He knows it, so why is Jun acting like he knows more than he lets on?  
  
“We know you’ve exchanged phone numbers with Ohno-san,” Jun says as if this explains everything, sitting himself down on the edge of Nino’s bed as he speaks. “so that means you’re expecting for you guys to keep in touch.”  
  
“Jun, please, it’s not –“  
  
“But we all know that he won’t contact you, Nino,” Jun says, very quickly, as if he knows Nino will soon say something to pre-empt him.  
  
“He’s dating Machida-san.” Jun adds, apropos of nothing and Nino wonders if this is exactly how heartbreak feels like.  
  
There’s an odd sensation tingling at the tips of his fingers, shooting up to his arms and shoulders before it settles around the vicinity of his heart.  
  
He thinks he says something to Jun, an answer, but he doesn’t remember it. When he came to, he is already standing in front of Ohno and Machida’s shared room, his fingers clutching the front of Ohno’s shirt, his forehead pressed against Ohno’s shoulder and shaking.  
  
  
  
  
Two.   
  
  
They don’t speak about it anymore – neither he or Ohno, and even their bandmates when they met again a year and a half to debut as a group after his and Ohno’s ‘fateful’ meeting in Kyoto.  
  
It’s not to say that Jun was right, because contrary to what was expected, he and Ohno had constant communication even after Nino left Kyoto but of course, Nino knew it wasn’t the same when they were together.  
  
It was difficult to pretend he wanted something else out of the situation then, but he guessed it was better that he didn’t try, that they both didn’t. It would have been seriously difficult, and it would have been admittedly awkward afterwards, to be around Ohno now if he’d gone and did something mundanely stupid then just to make sure Ohno wouldn’t forget about him when he left for Tokyo.  
  
Years went by just fine without either of them mentioning it and somehow, Nino thinks it is better that way.  
  
They’re back in Hawaii after almost three years, and somehow, it just feels somewhat surreal that they’re here, back to where it all began. Aiba is still on probation and Nino knows that having everyone fuss over him when Aiba only wants to join in the activities lined up for them is equally dreading if not frustrating.  
  
Nino picks up this stupid habit of leaving everything and everyone behind when things get to be too much, but somehow, even when he simply wants to be alone, he couldn’t because Ohno always ends up finding him.  
  
This time, it is the same. He sees the frustration tugging at the corners of Aiba’s lips, the way he tries to cover up the way he’s hurting by smiling, and Nino’s heart breaks for him. It’s just a good thing that Jun is with him, Sho too, making sure Aiba is never alone, because Nino couldn’t, for the life of him, do it for Aiba.  
  
His heart breaks for his best friend, but there’s not much he could do to help, to fix what is broken and heal Aiba’s lungs for him.   
  
He feels helpless and useless, and he hates it. He absolutely _hates_ it.  
  
He fishes around his pocket for the cigarette pack he stashed in there earlier, quickly taking out one and shoving the pack back into his pocket once he’s done. It’s almost sunset now, and Nino takes confidence on the fact that he’s hidden from plain view as he slips the cigarette in between his lips, all but ready to light it up until a hand shoots out from somewhere and takes it away.  
  
“W-What –“  
  
“Hello, Nino,” Ohno greets, letting the cigarette drop on the concrete floor before he crushes it with the sole of his shoes. Nino watches, in utter disappointment, as Ohno makes sure the cigarette stick is torn into shreds before he stops. Nino blinks at it, unable to say anything.  
  
“I know you still have a whole pack with you, give it to me,” Ohno follows, tapping Nino’s pocket gingerly, exactly the one where Nino is keeping it. Nino scowls and bats Ohno’s hand away.  
  
“I thought you said you’re never smoking again after Aiba-chan collapsed – or have you forgotten?” Ohno asks, frowning.  
  
Nino steps back, reeling, because he is most certain Ohno wasn’t there when he said that.  
  
“How did you - ?”  
  
“I heard you,” Ohno explains, throwing his hand in between them, palm spread wide; “that’s why. Now give it to me.”  
  
Nino huffs and turns his entire body away from Ohno. “Leave me alone, Leader.”  
  
“No,”  
  
“It’s not like you’re the epitome of good graces, anyway. I saw you and Sho-chan chain-smoking in the balcony of your hotel room last night –“  
  
“I know I’m not, and that doesn’t mean you should follow our leads because you shouldn’t. You three are still young enough to try smoking anyway.” Ohno says, surprising Nino by wrapping an arm around his waist from behind, trapping his arms on either side of him before quickly slipping his other free hand inside Nino’s pocket where Nino is hiding his cigarette.  
  
Nino tries to wriggle free, pissed, but Ohno is, as expected, stronger than he looks that he barely stirs when Nino tries to kick his way out of his hold.  
  
“Oh-chan, let me go –“ Nino half-hisses and it about to follow it with another evil retort when Ohno squeezes him with all he has before Nino hears the tell-tale sound of Ohno’s grunts, followed by Ohno propping his head forward and biting Nino’s shoulder not-so-gently.  
  
Nino melts in Ohno’s arms as if on cue, stomach fluttering at the way Ohno presses kisses after kisses to the spot he’s just bitten to soothe the sting, his hold loosening marginally around Nino.  
  
“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Ohno hums, sounding genuinely apologetic, and Nino finds himself leaning further against his Leader’s chest, feels his heart aches in a completely different way now than it did minutes before.  
  
  
Three   
  
  
“Do you want me to drive you there?” his manager asks, prompting him out of his temporary daze.  
  
He realized he has been flipping the ticket he has in between his thumb and forefinger, contemplating whether he should go or not. He heard Jun and Sho went together on the first day, Aiba couldn’t make it because he was out of the country shooting a segment for his animal variety show, so that leaves him last to check the concert out for himself.  
  
Well, it’s not like it is mandatory; and the fact that he just came back from his three-month trip to LA, exhausted beyond exhaustion itself is reason enough not to go, but his heart obviously doesn’t agree with this.  
  
He needs to see Ohno now, check out how he’s doing, even if it means braving the hour-long concert sitting on a dark corner watching Ohno perform, alone.  
  
“Nah, I’m good,” he says, meaning it; he’s still not entirely sure he can do this, but somehow, despite it all, he will, if not for himself, but at least for Ohno.  
  
“I’ll just call you later when the concert is done.” He says, shoving the van’s door open and letting himself out with a sigh, pulling his cap low to cover half of his face.  
  
  
++  
  
Watching Ohno on stage, singing and dancing to familiar tunes alone is somewhat… odd.  
  
Nino was at least successful to not call attention to himself as he watched Ohno, heart torn between wanting to feel proud for the older man and feeling bad about the whole affair. It wasn’t like Ohno wasn’t good enough performing alone, because if Nino’s going to be completely honest about it, if there’s anyone who could do this and pull through with flying colors, it would be Ohno, but somehow, knowing Ohno the way he did, he’s most certain Ohno preferred it better if he wasn’t singing and dancing all by himself on stage.  
  
Ohno thanks the crowd, and maybe says something about Arashi, his voice shaking the slightest bit and Nino’s heart breaks at the sound of it.  
  
He doesn’t bother waiting for the last encore to finish. He’s on his feet finding the nearest exit before he could even stop himself, his phone slapped to his ear waiting for the call to connect.  
  
  
++  
  
  
When Ohno enters his dressing room, however, Nino is already there.  
  
“I must say that for someone who keeps saying he couldn’t do it on his own, you slayed that whole thing from start to finish,” he says, uncrossing his legs as he puts his game face on. Ohno stops at the doorway, dripping sweat from head to toe and Nino never finds someone so attractive the way Ohno looks then, mouth gaping open in shock as he stares Nino down.  
  
“Uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you, but -” he starts, voice halting the second he realized Ohno is crossing the distance between them in two, three huge strides, hands grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him up.  
  
“Nino,” Ohno breathes into his hair, hands coming up to tangle around the back of his head in such a gentle but intimate way that leaves Nino shaking. Nino melts further into the embrace, his arms worming around Ohno’s waist, ignoring the fact that Ohno is still on his stage clothes, wet and shaking with adrenaline as he holds Nino close.  
  
  
++  
  
Somehow, finding himself on Ohno’s lap ten seconds later, his arms around Ohno’s neck and his tongue shoved down Ohno’s throat is equally – odd.  
  
He’s not even sure who moved first, but he guesses that’s no longer important when he could barely think past the sensation of having Ohno’s lips moving against his own. His thoughts are tripping over each other, noises he doesn’t know he is capable of making make their way out of his mouth whenever Ohno will pull away to bite at his jaw, his chin, the corners of his lips before Ohno goes back to kissing him.  
  
“L-Leader, wait –“ he gasps, head thrown back with a barely-concealed whine when Ohno attaches his wicked mouth against Nino’s throat and begins sucking that spot eagerly. It’s so good and he swears if it’s anyone but Ohno, he wouldn’t dare think about the consequences this encounter will entail in the end and just kiss Ohno back with equal fervor, but since it is Ohno, there’s no way he is going to let that happen.  
  
He tears himself away from Ohno’s lips with difficulty, shoving a palm over Ohno’s mouth to stop him from following as Nino tries to regulate his breathing.  
  
It’s hard, especially when Ohno keeps tugging his hand away, eyes lidded heavily, but Nino summons the courage.  
  
“W-What are we doing?” he asks, voice trembling; Ohno’s fingers find his wrist and wrap themselves around it, tugging Nino closer.  
  
“What’s it looks like?”  
  
Nino stops him yet again, slapping a hand over Ohno’s face. Ohno grunts, frustrated.  
  
“If you want to stop, just tell me,” Ohno says.  
  
Nino thinks about it seriously. “I – isn’t this weird?”  
  
“I’ve wanted to kiss you since you were fifteen, Nino,” Ohno says, sounding exasperated. “if that isn’t weird, I don’t know what else is.”  
  
“But I’m not –“  
  
“And I’ve missed you, damn it. Stop talking and let me kiss you again, or go, if you don’t want me to.”  
  
Nino knows there’s something missing here, but it’s difficult to think about it now that Ohno is tugging him down and catching his mouth into another fevered kiss. He just close his eyes and stops thinking, wills his heart to stop trying to beat out of his chest as he presses a hand over Ohno’s own, his chest aching familiarly as Ohno twines their fingers together and kisses him.  
  
  
Four.   
  
It didn’t take long for everyone to notice it.  
  
Nino’s not exactly shy about showing his affection and surprisingly, Ohno isn’t either. After the first time they’ve kissed, things escalated expectedly quickly from then on.  
  
Nino finds that with Ohno, he’s pretty much given up trying to stop himself from wanting to do Ohno (and vice versa) everytime he gets the chance. The green room’s bathroom has been their constant go-to place whenever he’s too work up to wait until they’re home to touch and kiss Ohno, and even their bandmates have pretty much given up on reminding them what they could and couldn’t do around them that it’s no longer a cause for concern if one finds that bathroom door locked and there are banging sounds coming from behind it.  
  
Still, it should be nice to be able to do more. Nino thinks it is sensible somehow and he only needs Ohno to see the good sides of it, to try and convince him of the facts Nino has planned on lining up for him once the idea presented itself.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” came Ohno’s voice, prompting Nino out of his temporary daze. He sounded distracted, and he looks like it too when Nino looks up from his perch on the bed to meet Ohno’s gaze.  
  
Nino blinks. He realized he still has his fingers wrap around the base of Ohno’s cock, his thumb rubbing the slit and his mouth feels bruised and sensitive.  
  
“Nothing,” he says. He looks at the dick in his hand and rubs his thumb over the shiny tip with a frown.  
  
“You’re distracted,” Ohno says, trying to pull away. Nino doesn’t let him. Instead, Nino ducks and lets Ohno’s cock in his mouth with so little difficulty, tonguing the slit and earning a moan of pleasure from Ohno at the gesture.  
  
Soon he is sucking Ohno’s cock earnestly, squeezing the base to make up for not being able to pull more of Ohno in his mouth. Ohno groans, low and needy, hips jerking shallowly to counter the motion of Nino’s mouth sucking Ohno’s cock and Nino close his eyes to savor the feeling, surrendering to the sensation the way he always does with Ohno.  
  
“N-Nino –“ Ohno gasps and Nino is once again distracted with the thoughts of doing this everyday, every night, for the rest of his life; waking up with Ohno every morning, going to work with him, co-existing with him and generally loving the shit out of him every waking hour of Nino’s life.  
  
Nino chokes and Ohno pulls his cock away as if on cue, fingers finding Nino’s face, framing his jaw lightly as Ohno leans down, eyes worried.  
  
“Shit, Nino, what happened –“  
  
There’s no way Nino could have answered, not with the way he’s currently coughing his insides out, watching in vain as Ohno pulls away completely towards the direction of the door. When he came back, however, he has a bottle of water in hand, already opened and shoving it to Nino’s mouth.  
  
Nino drinks gratefully, eyes burning, feeling Ohno’s wariness rolling off of him as he strokes Nino’s hair.  
  
“Oh-chan –“ he mumbles when he’s done, Ohno taking the bottle from him and leaning down to kiss his mouth. The water already washed away Ohno’s taste and Nino feels it acutely.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ohno asks and kneels in front of him. The position change makes Nino emotional for some reason, finds himself snuffing pathetically as Ohno tugs his face down to press their foreheads together.  
  
“I just –“ he pauses around a hiccup and Ohno cups the back of his head to kiss him again. It’s obviously done to distract him, to stop him from crying but it only makes him want to cry even more.  
  
He’s at this point where he knows what he wants, where he wants to be and who he wants to be with, and somehow, it only makes it real.  
  
He’s so in love with Ohno that he can’t even imagine being without him. It’s at this point where he wishes it is easy to want those things knowing that Ohno wants them, too, but it’s hard when Ohno never – not even once – told Nino he feels the same way about Nino.  
  
Ohno takes one of Nino’s hands in his, and the other he guides around Ohno’s head to tangle through his hair as he kisses Nino.  
  
“Tell me,” Ohno breathes, and it honestly sounded more like a plea.  
  
Nino’s tears are embarrassing, but Ohno looks like he doesn’t mind them. Instead, he kisses them away, laughing softly into Nino’s mouth when Nino tries to put his thoughts into words, claiming Nino’s mouth with abandon and murmuring a husky, kind of breathless, “Yes,” in return.  
  
Nino’s chest aches yet again, but now, he knows it isn’t because he is in pain.  
  
Ohno holds him close, tells him, “I love you more than you could ever imagine, Kazu,” in that way only he could, and Nino falls a little bit more in love with him than he ever thought was possible.  
  
  
  
Five.   
  
  
“Explain,” he says, slamming the magazine on the table, fuming.  
  
The others pile out without a word, with the exception of Ohno, and at other times, Nino would be grateful for the chance they obviously just given them to be alone with each other, but this time, it only makes Nino’s blood boil under his skin.  
  
Ohno looks at the magazine with barely-concealed interest, though Nino is not at all fooled. Ohno’s eyes look so tired, his expression even more so and though it honestly made Nino pause, it’s not enough to make him stop entirely.  
  
“What?” Ohno says, refusing to meet Nino’s eyes. It only fueled the fire within Nino, and despite the fact that he should probably let it go – a part of him keeps screaming “Publicity, Nino! Publicity!” at him, he can’t be sensible enough to hear it.  
  
“Tell me when this happened and who are these people,” he grits, kicking the edge of the sofa in a completely unprofessional manner, if only because he needed to find something to hit, something he could vent out his frustrations with now that Ohno looks like he’d rather sleep than talk.  
  
Ohno’s gaze, when it meets his, is completely uncaring and marginally unapologetic.  
  
“Don’t know, don’t care,” Ohno says, “but I’m certain it happened before you and I, so, what does it matter?” Ohno adds.  
  
Nino loses it.  
  
++  
  
He’s on all fours, moaning in time with Ohno’s thrusts and it’s so difficult to think beyond _harder, faster, more_ – shaking with exertion, his muscles tired from holding himself up for so long.  
  
Nino doesn’t even know how he ended up here, back arching to take more of Ohno’s cock when he’d been screaming his guts out ten minutes earlier. He gave up trying to make sense of the fact that Ohno’s always been good at turning things around to his favor, trembling hard trying to muffle his screams into his own arm as Ohno jerks his hips, angling his thrusts a little to the left and thus hitting Nino’s sensitive spot straight on.  
  
“Y-You think you can – ahh, distract me with sex, you’re wrong,” he says, proud of himself for being able to still string words together despite the fact that Ohno is snapping his hips viciously, filling his ass and rocking him forward with every thrust.  
  
Ohno says nothing, but the way his pace picks up is answer enough. Soon Nino is gasping hard, almost losing his footing trying to keep himself up. Even then, his mind is filled with the memories of the article released just this morning, of the images of Ohno and those face-less women Ohno banged long ago.  
  
Nino knows he shouldn’t be mad – Ohno assured him the incident happened long ago – but he still is and that’s that.  
  
“I’m yours now,” Ohno grits out, fingers hot against his skin; “what else do you need to hear from me?” Ohno adds, thrusting into him twice as fast and twice as hard, hitching a moan from deep within Nino’s throat.  
  
Nino doesn’t answer as he claws on the couch's cover, moaning, chest twisting into a familiar ache that it’s both overwhelming and painful, clenching his muscles around Ohno’s dick in counter the movements, feeling each of Ohno’s dragging thrust as if he’s reaching for something he could only find inside Nino’s body.  
  
  
++  
  
“You should have told me, you know?” he says, quietly, into Ohno’s chest. He smells of Nino’s cologne mingled with sweat and sex, and Nino simply wants to breathe him in, fill his whole head with it.  
  
Ohno chuckles and runs his fingers through Nino’s hair, brushing his bangs matted to his temple with gentle strokes as he pulls Nino closer. Nino sighs and gives up trying to pretend he doesn’t like the attention, the intimate gesture, and even after he’d been fucked so hard as a clear punishment for losing his temper a little while ago, Nino is certain it’s not just it.  
  
It was evident in the way Ohno turned him around to hold him as he shook, his orgasm marred with hurt he could barely breathe through it. Ohno hushes him with kisses afterwards, peppering his face with soft kisses as he breathes promises into Nino’s skin.  
  
“As I said, they don’t matter to me,” Ohno says, pulling him closer as if the tiny distance separating them he still couldn’t stand. “not anymore. Those happened before you and I, so why should they matter when we’re together now?”  
  
Nino burrows his face into Ohno’s chest, feeling suddenly vulnerable at the face of Ohno’s confession.  
  
“It hurts,” he says, and he means it; Ohno’s fingers tighten through his hair in answer, pressing his lips against Nino’s temple as if he could lessen the pain by keeping Nino close.  
  
It doesn’t, but for some reason, Nino knows it’s okay. Ohno is here to make sure Nino is not going to suffer alone, and Nino is honestly, surprisingly okay with that.  
  
  
Last.   
  
Jun picks him up rather easily after Aiba puts him down carefully on his feet and the crowds cheer as if on cue. He rolls his eyes as Jun complains about something Nino doesn’t quite get, before putting him down again prompting Sho to move forward.  
  
  
When Nino hopped into Sho’s arms, Sho grins, good-natured and affectionate, grumbling about his “wife” apparently rubbing his left nipple.  
  
Nino giggles, can’t not, and mumbles about not being able to do so because he didn’t have a chance as he hops down from Sho’s shaky arms. Sho laughs, loud and unreserved, before Ohno comes over with his arms open for Nino already, picking Nino up so easily as if Nino weighs nothing.  
  
Nino doesn’t even hesitate, folding his arms around Ohno’s neck and holds on for dear life as Ohno walks them around like Ohno didn’t just ran fifty meters prior to picking Nino up so easily, looking effortless as he carries Nino around princess-style. He giggles, feels Ohno’s fingers digging teasingly into his ribs and Nino cautions him with a slight tsk muttered under his breath as Ohno hums happily in return.  
  
When it’s time, Ohno puts him down gently, very carefully, Nino teasing him with a curt, “Don’t drop me,”  
  
Ohno leans in, movement quick and precise, and mumbles, “I wouldn’t, not ever,” so very softly Nino is certain the mics didn’t pick the sound up before they both pull away, his cheeks warm and the place where his heart is beating underneath equally so.  
  
The crowd’s cheer is louder but the noises his heart makes beneath his ribcage could very well rival it.  
  
He grins, and Ohno does, too; somehow, it doesn’t matter that he couldn’t touch Ohno properly now, or that he has to wait until he can kiss Ohno even.  
  
It doesn’t matter. He can wait.  
  
It’s his birthday, after all, and he plans to make the most out of it, no matter what.  
  
And he’s just getting started.


End file.
